my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Tanging Yaman (2013 TV series)
Synopsis *Angela (Lara Javier) was about to give birth to her first child with Anselmo (Ivan Rojas), where she decided to give birth to her hometown since her parents who live in the province had requested her to visit them and eventually requesting to give birth to Angela's hometown, to also be the 1st person to see the child. On the day of Angela's departure to go to her hometown Anselmo had called Angela and told her that he will not be coming with them, due to the company being in crisis, Anselmo's mom are suppose to come but suddenly Herlinda (Violeta Wallner) had suddenly collapse due to low of sugar and in the end the only who could come with Angela is her most trusted maid Madel (Laria Gozon). When Angela and Laila arrived at the province, there they are welcomed by Angela's father Antonio (Lorenzo Pereira) and her mother Rosanna (Elizabeth Zaragoza) who is all very happy to see her. Angela later gave birth to a son and named it Edward Lopez Jr. (Gabriel Wu) and on their way back to Manila, Angela's mother had decided to go with her daughter so she will have someone accompany her back to the city, but on their way to the Manila, they got in a serious accident, this left both Angela and Madel unconscious while Rosanna dead and Edward crying in the floor, fortunately Amadeo (Edgardo Rojas) and his wife Amalia (Hannah Mayson) had heard some baby crying and eventually going to the scene of the accident, in here both couple had thought that they are dead and left them. *20 years had pass Edward now living as Raul De Dios (Gabriel Wu) is currently living in the city of her biological mother together with his foster parents and sister Amadea (Isabella Hernandez). Cast *Gabriel Wu as Raul De Dios/Edward Lopez Jr. = *Antoinette Wilson as Isabelle Buenavista = *Regina Angeles as Ziri Bautista = An orphan and the childhood friend of Raul and Dea. Even before she is shown to have a great crush on Raul even though haven't told him yet, since she is waiting for the right time to tell him her feelings. *Gerald Kaye as Rafael Lopez = Edward's cousin and the son of Federico and Nina Lopez. He is a complete opposite of Edward's personality since Edward was somewhat outgoing and love to make jokes and takes problem easily, while him he's always too serious especially when he's competing with someone. Supporting Cast *Violeta Wallner as Herlinda "Linda" Lopez = Anselmo and Federico's mom and Edward, Rafael, Arianne, and Vanessa's grandmother. She is shown to be love by the people since she loves helping those who needed help. *'Ivan Rojas' as Anselmo Lopez Sr. = Raul and Arianne's biological father. He is known to be a kind hearted man and usually smiles a lot especially to those people that is important to him, but after Raul's disappearance he had been depress and blaming himself to be the reason why Raul is missing or thought to have been dead, since the day that Angela had given birth to Raul he wasn't present since the company are in crisis at that time. *'Lara Javier' as Angela Dimatuan-Lopez *'Edgardo Rojas' as Amadeo De Dios = Biological father of Amadea and foster father of Raul. He is a kindhearted man that almost every people in the town likes him. He is a known fisher man. *'Hannah Mayson' as Amalia De Dios = Biological mother of Amadea and foster mother of Raul. Just like Amadeo she is a kind person, and when seeing her daughter Dea she always says that it reminds her of her younger years. She currently works in a farm. *Isabella Hernandez as Amadea "Dea" De Dios = Amadeo and Amalia's biological daughter and younger sister of Raul. She appears to be tomboyish and violent, but also has a kind and caring side especially to her parents and elder brother Raul. When she had known that Raul is not her real brother she tries to find Raul's realy family. *'Marco Gonzales' as Federico Lopez *'Penelope San Miguel' as Nina Lopez *Francesca Garcia as Arianne Lopez *'Tricia Smith' as Dorothy Buenavista *'Samuel Delos Reyes' as Marcello Buenavista *Sharmaine Johnson as Vanessa Lopez *'Lorenzo Pereira' as Antonio "Tonio" Dimatuan *'Laria Gozon' as Madel Guest Cast *'Elizabeth Zaragoza' as Rosanna Dimatuan = Angela's mother. She is shown to be a caring mother to Angela but can be a nagger sometimes, she later died in the story after the accident on the way home to the Lopez household.